creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Sängerin
„Doch endlich ward dem Diebe / Die Zeit zu lang. / Er macht das Bächlein tückisch trübe / Und eh ich es gedacht, / da zuckt seine Rute / Das Fischlein, das Fischlein zappelt dran. / Und ich mit regem Blute / sah die Betrog’ne an.“ – Schubert, Die Forelle Strophe Eins: Musik „And in the naked light I saw / tenthousand people, maybe more. / People talking without speaking. / People hearing without listening.“ – Sound of Silence Manchmal behaupten Leute, im Universum sei alles miteinander verbunden, jede Person, jeder Gedanke. Man sitzt im Wartezimmer des Zahnarztes und erinnert sich, dass man doch noch Milch kaufen wollte, genau in dem Moment, da der Ehemann mit zwei Packungen derselben an der Kasse des Supermarktes steht. Man fühlt sich einsam und gelangweilt in dem Augenblick, da die beste Freundin anruft um einen zu einem Ausflug an den städtischen Badesee einzuladen. Man wird unerklärlicherweise fröhlich, als der Sohn eine Klausur mit einer überdurchschnittlichen Bewertung in die Hand gedrückt bekommt. Es heißt, je näher man sich steht, desto stärker sei die Verbindung. Ich hielt das immer für esoterischen Schwachsinn. Als ich vor die Tür trat und beinahe über die Kiste davor stolperte, schoss mir durch den Kopf, was Leon mir einmal über Selbstmord gesagt hatte. Ich wusste nicht mal mehr, wie wir damals darauf gekommen waren, aber die Worte schossen durch meinen Kopf wie eingebrannt: „Ach bitte.“, hatte er in dem für ihn üblichen, sarkastisch-zynischen Ton gesagt: „Ich könnte mich doch niemals selbst umbringen. Dazu bin ich viel zu selbstherrlich. Abgesehen davon, dass das unweigerlich mit Schmerzen verbunden wäre, und darauf habe ich keinen Bock.“ Als ich das Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, war diese Aussage schon wieder ein schwaches Wummern in meinem Hinterkopf. Er hatte durchaus Recht, so einer banalen, trivialen Sache wie dem Tod würde er sich nicht einfach unterordnen. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, selbst mit einer Schusswunde in der Brust und einem Messer in der Kehle würde er noch weiterleben, einfach nur um Allen zu zeigen, dass er es konnte. Das dachte ich – mehr intuitiv als bewusst – während ich die Kiste begutachtete. Grob geschätzt kam sie auf vierzig mal dreißig mal zwanzig Zentimeter, ein schlichter, mit einfachem Tesafilm zugeklebter Pappkarton ohne Aufschrift oder offizielles Siegel. Das Paket musste persönlich abgegeben worden sein, allerdings konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, die Klingel gehört zu haben, was in einer Mietwohnung im vierten Stock nur bedeuten kann, dass entweder ein Nachbar das Paket lustlos abgestellt hatte – Was ich bezweifelte. Ich war in diesem Haus die einzige Bewohnerin unter Siebzig und als wäre es ein Klischee ließen die Rentner keine Gelegenheit aus, sich ein paar Minuten mit mir zu unterhalten – oder aber jemand hatte bei einer zufälligen Person geklingelt, die den Summer an der Eingangstür betätigte, nur um das Paket vor meiner Tür abzustellen, ohne meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Was verdächtig war. Ich vergaß, weshalb ich eigentlich vor die Tür wollte, weil es ohnehin nicht wichtig war, und hob das Paket vorsichtig an. Dank der heutzutage allgegenwärtigen Terrorbedrohung galt mein erster, instinktiver Gedanke dem Prinzip einer Paketbombe, bevor sich die Logik einschaltete und mir sagte, dass niemand sich fürchten würde, wenn zwanzig Rentner und eine junge Frau umgebracht würden. Es wäre schlichtweg vertane Liebesmüh. Ich hielt das Paket ein wenig schräg und hörte, wie sich etwas darin klappernd verschob. Klang wie dünne Plastikscheiben, vielleicht auch Hardcoverausgaben von sehr, sehr dünnen Büchern. Ich ging wieder in die Wohnung, schloss die Tür und stellte das Paket auf den Küchentisch. Die Wohnung in der ich lebte war nicht besonders toll, wenn man es von einem architektonischen Standpunkt betrachten wollte. Im Grunde waren Flur, Küche und Wohnzimmer ein einziger, großer Raum, davon zwei Türen abgingen, eine ins Bad, eine ins Schlafzimmer. Ansonsten keine Trennwände, was mich nicht störte, da die Wohnung dadurch günstiger war als man bei der Lage hätte erwarten können. Ich war nie besonders geizig und verdiente genug, aber Geld, das man spart, kann einem keine Sorgen bereiten, nicht wahr? In dieser Hinsicht war ich Leon immer ähnlich. Sparsam, tendenziell minimalistisch. Mir fiel ein, dass er dazu passend eine Schwäche dafür hatte, Dinge mit einfachem Tesafilm abzukleben, zum Beispiel Weihnachtsgeschenke, auch wenn eine Schleife vielleicht passender gewesen wäre. Tesafilm, wie bei diesem Paket, wo Paketband die logische Wahl gewesen wäre. Ich zog die Stirn kraus und mahnte mich, dass es sich auch um einen Zufall handeln könnte. Zumal Leon nicht viel von Geheimnistuerei hielt… jedenfalls seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr. Früher war er auch da anders gestrickt. Ich schalt mich eine Närrin und verdrängte den Gedanken, begann lieber damit, die Klebestreifen abzuziehen, wobei eine dünne Schicht der Pappe daran haften blieb. Nach zwei Minuten hatte ich alle Streifen entfernt und klappte den Karton auf. Meine Vermutung bezüglich der dünnen Plastikscheiben war wohl gar nicht so falsch, stellte sich der Inhalt des Kartons doch als gute drei Dutzend CDs heraus. Die Kiste war dadurch nicht gänzlich gefüllt, aber ein wenig des freien Raumes machte eine externe Festplatte wett, die ich auf den ersten Blick erkannte, selbst ohne die Aufschrift „Musik“ in blauem Edding und einer mir bekannten, krakeligen Handschrift auf der silbernen Oberfläche. Leon hatte genau drei Festplatten, alle vom gleichen Modell, alle beschriftet. Auf der ersten stand „Filme“ und sie enthielt digitale Versionen von verschiedenen Filmen, die Leon über die Jahre angehäuft hatte. Die Zweite war eine mit der Aufschrift „Geht dich nichts an“, weshalb ich lange Zeit vermutete, dass sie eine Pornosammlung enthielt. Es war erst wenige Monate her, dass er mir anvertraute, was sich wirklich darin befand: Eine ganze Sammlung von abstrusem Zeug, das ihn auf eine, wie er selbst sagte, absurd abnorme Art faszinierte. Ich habe kaum je begriffen, was genau er dort sammelte, noch weniger, warum ihn das so faszinierte, bin mir aber sicher, dass ihm das so auch recht war. Offenbar hatte er Angst, dass es meine Meinung von ihm beeinflussen könnte. Unbegründet, versteht sich, beeinflusste es meine Meinung doch höchstens zum Positiven, dass er es mir dennoch zeigen wollte. Und nun, die Dritte war die Sammlung seiner gesamten Musik, entweder komplett digital oder eine digitale Kopie der CDs in seinem Besitz, die offenbar allesamt in dem Paket lagen. Ich erkannte einige davon wieder. Und ich war verwirrt. Die ganze Situation war vollkommen absurd. Anstatt zu klingeln, stellte er einfach seine ganze Musiksammlung, von der er sich bestimmt nicht einfach so getrennt hätte, vor meiner Tür ab, ohne Erklärung? Leon mochte vielleicht ein wenig exzentrisch sein, tendenziell sogar durchgeknallt, aber das hier war vollkommener Schwachsinn. Ebenso Schwachsinn, fiel mir auf, wie hilflos darüber nachzudenken, wo ich ihn doch einfach anrufen könnte. Immer noch grübelnd lief ich ins Wohnzimmer, knipste mein Handy vom Ladegerät ab und suchte unter meinen Kontakten den Namen „Schatzi“, unter dem ich ihn eingespeichert hatte, weil es ihn nervte. Was sich neckt, das liebt sich, dachte ich lächelnd, während das Freizeichen ertönte und mich warten ließ. Und warten. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, das Leon nicht ans Handy ging, konnte viele Gründe haben. Entweder war er beschäftigt, oder hatte es nicht zur Hand, oder es hatte schlichtweg keine Lust, zu telefonieren. Davon wollte ich mich jetzt allerdings nicht aufhalten lassen, weshalb ich seine Festnetznummer wählte. Nach ungefähr tausend nervigen Pieptönen nahm jemand ab, der sich als sein Vater herausstellte. Das allein war nicht verwunderlich, konnten seine Eltern in seiner Wohnung doch ein und aus gehen, aber irgendwas war doch falsch. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ich es erkannte: Leons Vater weinte. Wenngleich mein Unterbewusstsein jedes Wort aufgenommen hatte, schwirrten mir, nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte, nur drei Aussagen im Kopf herum: Badewanne, Pulsadern, tot. Drei Worte, die von innen gegen meine Schläfen hämmerten wie ein verschissener Schlagbohrer. Drei Worte, die mich wissen ließen, dass ich Leon nie wieder umarmen würde, mich nie wieder mit ihm streiten würde, um mich nur Minuten später wieder zu versöhnen. Ich ihn nie mehr küssen würde, auf die Lippen oder die Halsbeuge, was er besonders liebte, ich nie mehr darüber lächeln würde, wie er über alltägliche Gedanken philosophierte, als stünde dadurch das Universum auf der Kippe. Nie mehr. Weil Leon sich umgebracht hatte. Refrain: Mädchen trifft Junge „''Wenn du schon auf den Mund fallen musst / warum dann nicht auf meinen?'' '' '' … '' '' Dein Schweigen ist dein Zelt. / Stellst es mitten in die Welt. / Spannst die Schnüre und staunst / stumm wenn nachts ein Mädchen drüber fällt.“ – Wir sind Helden, Nur ein Wort. Ich war siebzehn und neu in der Klasse, weil ich einen Schulwechsel hinter mir hatte. Darüber hinaus war ich schüchtern und verunsichert, da meine alte Klasse ein Haufen ungehobelter Schwachköpfe und entsprechend höflich war, was mir wenig Hoffnung für die neue Klasse gab. Glücklicherweise war ich im Irrtum. Mein mir zugeteilter Platz in dieser bereits seit einem Jahr bestehenden Gemeinschaft war neben zwischen den beiden Mädchen Jana und Luise und am Ende des ersten Tages hatte ich zwei sehr gute Freundinnen mit denselben Namen. Jana war eine quirlige junge Frau, ein Jahr älter als ich und wirkte wie eine Familienpackung Spaß, gewürzt mit eher intuitivem Verhalten. Mit der Zeit merkte ich, dass sie, wenngleich keineswegs gedankenlos, doch sehr spontan handelte und wenig Talent an den Tag legte, Dinge zu planen oder Konsequenzen abzuschätzen. Die Art Mensch, die als Kind einem Ball auf die Straße nachlaufen würden, ohne nach Links oder Rechts zu gucken und sich erst später an den Kopf schlugen, weil sie vergessen hatten, dass sie hätten überfahren werden können. Ihr Äußeres schien diese These zu unterstützen, sie kam praktisch jeden Tag mit einer anderen – und zuweilen sehr abenteuerlichen – Frisur in die Schule, begleitet von einem Outfit, dessen Farben nur selten zueinander passten. Sie vertraute mir schon bei meinem ersten irritierten Blick an, dass sie ihre Kleidung danach auswählte, was ihr an diesem Tag bequem war und nicht danach, was eine gute Kombination ergab. Darüber hinaus war sie quasi ein Model, sich dessen voll bewusst und überhaupt nicht eingebildet deswegen. Dennoch war ich zumindest anfänglich darüber verwundert, dass sie sich überhaupt mit Luise abgab, geschweige denn mit ihr befreundet war. An meiner alten Schule hätte sich eine derart gutaussehende Frau nicht mit jemandem wie ihr abgegeben. Zugegeben, Luise war keineswegs fett, nicht einmal wirklich dick, aber man sah ihr an, dass sie lieber aß als Sport trieb. Sie war einen Kopf kleiner als ich und ebenso alt und unterschied sich auch von der Persönlichkeit her sehr von Jana. Gekleidet häufig in dunkle Klamotten war sie ernst und ein wenig humorlos, was allerdings nicht störte, da sie im Kontrast zu Jana einen perfekten Durchschnitt bildete. Kurz: Ich fühlte mich wohl. Die Klasse war nicht groß, insgesamt siebzehn Personen und ich, davon faktisch die Hälfte männlich. Unter dieser männlichen Hälfte stießen mir ziemlich schnell drei Personen besonders ins Auge. Erstens Murakash, ein Achtzehnjähriger mit Migrationshintergrund, wobei ich nie erfuhr, aus welchen Land er genau kam. Er fiel nicht auf wegen seinem Aussehen oder seinem Namen – er war nur einer von acht Quasi-Ausländern in der Klasse, von denen alle im Wesentlichen besser integriert waren als Neunzig Prozent der Leute an meiner alten Schule, Lehrer inbegriffen – sondern weil er ein klassischer Störenfried war, der den Lehrkräften den letzten Nerv raubte und uns so ziemlich jede Stunde ein wenig versüßte. Zweitens Roland, der eine eher zweifelhafte Rolle in der Klasse übernahm: Er war eine Art Mobbingopfer. Ich sage bewusst „eine Art“, da er sich nicht gemobbt fühlte. Gepiesackt, ja, nicht ausreichend gewürdigt, ja, aber gemobbt? Das kam ihm nicht in den Sinn. Anfänglich nahm ich das hin, zumal ich Angst hatte, dass, sofern ich ihm helfen würde, selbiges sich auf mich übertragen ließe und es mir dann doch besser vorkam, dass alle auf einem herumhackten als alle auf allen, zumal ich nicht dieser Eine war. Später erfuhr ich etwas mehr darüber. Drittens war da Leon. Ich möchte hier nicht diesen klassischen Liebe auf den ersten Blick-Schwachsinn wiedergeben, denn daran glaubte ich nie. Aber es war nun einmal so, dass ich Leon attraktiv fand, weshalb ich mit der Zeit beschloss, mich mit ihm anzufreunden… Was sich als geradezu absurd schwierig herausstellte. Leon war Teil von etwas, was man früher als Clique bezeichnet hätte, heutzutage war es einfach eine kleine, eingespielte Gruppe von Freunden, zu denen ironischerweise Roland gehörte. Daneben gab es noch zwei Zwillingsbrüder und die Freundin des einen Bruders, Maraike oder Maike oder Maya… ich weiß nicht mehr, bleiben wir doch der Einfachheit halber bei Maike. Und zu guter Letzt eben Leon, von dem ich mir nicht sicher war, warum er Teil der Gruppe war. Er stand zwar dabei und trug ein wenig zur Unterhaltung bei, aber die meiste Zeit schwieg er, schien anderen Gedanken nachzuhängen und sich zu wünschen, ganz woanders zu sein. Unpraktisch daran war für mich, dass er selten woanders war, denn ich wollte gerne mal mit ihm reden, nicht mit ihm und seinen Freunden. Eine Gelegenheit ergab sich kurz vor den ersten Weihnachtsferien. Ich hatte ein halbes Schuljahr hinter mir und wusste immer noch nichts über Leon – meine Freundinnen hab ich nicht gefragt. Irgendwie war mir das peinlich – als in einer Schulpause Leon allein in der für seine Gruppe üblichen Ecke stand, lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt wie ein Kerl in einem Highschooldrama der Achtziger. Von den Anderen weit und breit keine Spur, weshalb ich mich von der Seite an ihn herantraute und fragte: „Sag mal, warum hackt ihr eigentlich alle auf Roland rum?“ Meine Zunge hätte ich kaum fester beißen können, nachdem die Worte heraus waren. Eine Unterhaltung mit einem Jungen hätte ich gewiss nur schlechter beginnen können, wenn ich von meinem Menstruationszyklus erzählt hätte. Leon schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn er bedachte mich mit einem zugleich irritierten und genervten Blick. Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und murmelte: „Du bist die Neue. Katrin, richtig?“ Die Neue? „Seit drei Monaten oder so…“, murmelte ich lakonisch, „Und ja, Katrin ist richtig.“ Er nickte, als wäre damit eine ganze Menge erklärt. Erst zwei Jahre später sagte er mir, dass er vor mir insgesamt fünf verschiedene Katrins gekannt und alle aus verschiedenen Gründen hassen gelernt hatte. „Menschen sind eine insgesamt böse Spezies und nicht wirklich dazu gemacht, in großen Mengen zusammen zu sein.“ Begann er dann. Seine Stimme hatte etwas von einem Lehrer, der einem Schüler etwas nahezubringen versucht, von der dieser nicht sonderlich überzeugt ist: „Daraus ergibt sich die These, dass jede Gesellschaft – Beispielsweise eine Schulklasse – eine Art Sündenbock braucht. So wird es ja schon in der Bibel beschrieben. Die Schlechtheit der Menschen übertragen auf einen Bock, der in die Wüste geschickt wird um zu sterben, wodurch die Menschen eine Weile lang friedlich miteinander auskommen. Jetzt können wir Roland natürlich nicht zum Sterben in eine Wüste schicken, das wäre schon von der Entfernung her schwierig.“ Er dachte kurz nach und fügte hinzu: „Und außerdem unmoralisch. Aber es funktioniert soweit ganz gut. Wir fühlen uns besser, wenn wir einen verbalen Punching Ball haben und Roland selbst brüstet sich regelmäßig damit, wie wenig ihm das ausmacht. Außerdem halten wir uns auch an Grenzen. Keine körperliche Gewalt und so weiter.“ Er verstummte und beobachtete mich, vermutlich um meine Reaktion abzuschätzen. Mir fiel auf, dass er fast einen ganzen Kopf größer war als ich, was nicht unbedingt zu meinem Wohlbefinden beitrug. Aus der Ferne hatte er irgendwie kleiner gewirkt… Ich war in der Tat nachdenklich, wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Wusste auch nicht, was ich sagen sollte, also tat ich das Nächstbeste: Ich nickte dankend und ging weg. Schnellen Schrittes, weil mir die ganze Sache mit jeder Sekunde peinlicher wurde. Als ich Luise erreichte, war mein Kopf vermutlich so rot wie eine reife Tomate. Sie blickte zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich hätte dir gleich sagen können, dass du keine Chance hast.“, murmelte sie. Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Toll, danke. Das hätte mir sicher noch geholfen, wenn ich stammelnd vor ihm stehe und erfolglos versuche, nichts Peinliches zu sagen.“ Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und versteckte mein Gesicht in meinen Handflächen. Luise legte mir freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Da hättest du dir eigentlich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Leon ist eigentlich… na ja, ganz ok. Er ist nicht absichtlich verletzend, glaube ich, nur… na ja, er ist gerne für sich. Also gedanklich. Du solltest vielleicht mit Jana reden, die kennt ihn ein wenig besser als ich.“ Ich runzelte die Stirn und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, Jana schon mal über Leon reden gehört zu haben und meines Wissens fand nicht ein einziger Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden statt, seit ich in der Klasse war. Luise sah meinen fragenden Blick und deutete ihn richtig: „Das war letztes Schuljahr, also vor deiner Zeit hier. Jana hat einige Versuche gestartet, mit Leon anzubändeln. Lief insgesamt nicht so wirklich erfolgreich. Ich glaube, die ganze Geschichte ist Jana noch heute ein wenig peinlich.“ Ich legte den Kopf schräg: „Dann ist es vielleicht keine gute Idee, wenn ich sie danach frage? Ich meine, nicht, dass sie denkt, ich würde ihr den Schwarm ausspannen wollen oder so…“ Luise schüttelte den Kopf: „Was das angeht war es wie bei allem, was Jana macht. Mehr eine spontane Laune als eine ernsthafte Ambition. Sie hat lediglich mehrmals versucht, an ihn heranzukommen, weil sie seine Abweisung als Herausforderung gesehen hat. Keine Sorge.“ Ich nickte verstehend. Jana war aktuell mit einer unwahrscheinlich heftigen Erkältung im Bett geblieben, also würde ich sie nach der Schule anrufen, mich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen und dann möglichst unauffällig nach Leon fragen. Irgendwie hatte ich wenig Hoffnung, dass dieser ersten, eher unglücklich verlaufenen Unterhaltung eine Zweite folgen würde. Ich war Zuhause kaum mit dem Mittagessen fertig – Es gab Spaghetti, die ich verschlang als würde ich dafür bezahlt werden – als mein Handy klingelte. Ohne auf das Display zu gucken meldete ich mich mit einem fragenden „Hallo?“ und zuckte zusammen, als Janas nasale Stimme ertönte: „Kati, du olle Sonnenblume! Wie ich hörte, hast du deine erste Leon’sche Erfahrung gemacht?“ Ich befand mich spontan in einem Stadium ernsthafter Verwirrung, was ich durch Schweigen ausdrückte. Jana schien damit gerechnet zu haben: „Luise hat mir schon eine Nachricht geschrieben, der Uhrzeit nach während des Deutschunterrichts. Meinte, du wolltest anrufen, und da ich ja eh nichts Besseres zu tun habe, dachte ich, ich erledige das für dich.“ Sie lachte, nieste zweimal, hustete, lachte weiter. Beeindruckende Frau. „Ähm… insgesamt alles zutreffend.“, murmelte ich: „Lief allerdings eher mäßig.“ „Ha! Das kommt mir bekannt vor.“ Ich konnte ihr Grinsen praktisch hören: „Lass mich raten: Er war unterkühlt und besserwisserisch?“ Ich überlegte. Das traf es zwar nicht hundertprozentig, aber…: „So in etwa.“, murmelte ich: „Scheint wohl öfter der Fall zu sein?“ „Ah, na ja…“, begann Jana, „Das kann man so eigentlich nicht sagen. Er ist…“ Husten, Niesen, Husten: „Verdammt. Ich verstehe nicht, was die Menschen eigentlich abziehen. Wir können Mais auf das Dreifache wachsen lassen und Köpfe transplantieren, aber es gibt kein Heilmittel gegen eine Erkältung. Ähm…“ Sie zögerte, bis sie den Faden wieder aufgenommen hatte: „Ah, genau. Leon ist im Grunde ein richtig netter Mensch, er ist nur sehr darauf bedacht, das niemand das mitbekommt. Also gibt er sich arrogant, besserwisserisch und abweisend. Das Lustige ist, dass er das nicht wirklich durchhalten kann. Ich meine…“ Niesen, Husten: „Ich meine, wenn man etwas gefunden hat, worüber man mit ihm reden kann, dann ist er von jetzt auf gleich nicht mehr der so abweisend.“ Ich war mir da spontan nicht so sicher und fragte Jana, ob sie es sei. Die Reaktion war typisch. „Hör mal, Fräulein, von wem reden wir denn hier? Ich erkenne nette Menschen auf zehn Kilometer gegen den Wind. Wäre dem nicht so, hätte ich schon vor Jahren die falschen Freunde kennengelernt, wäre zu einem verzogenen Flittchen geworden, das Leute wie Luise mobbt und sich irgendwann einen Sugardaddy schnappt oder sich vom Poolboy befriedigen lässt. Und was davon traf zu? Nada.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen. Diese satirische Schimpftirade hatte sie schon vier Mal abgelassen, üblicherweise als wir ihre Menschenkenntnis oder ihre Voraussicht kritisierten. Und tatsächlich hatte sie nicht Unrecht. Ich grinste unfreiwillig: „Auch wieder wahr. Also… du kannst mir nicht zufällig sagen, worüber ich denn mit ihm reden könnte?“ Bedauerlicherweise konnte sie es nicht, was sie mit einer leichten Verbitterung in der Stimme mit der Information ergänzte, dass sie definitiv mit ihm befreundet gewesen wäre, wenn sie es gewusst hätte. Zum Glück fand ich es selbst heraus. Strophe Zwei: Das Lied „''Country Roads, take me home / tot he Place I belong. / West Virginia, Mount Mamma. / Take me home, Country Roads.“'' – John Denver, Country Road Ich lag heulend in den Armen meiner besten Freundin und fragte zum dritten Mal laut in den Raum hinein, warum er das getan hatte. Ich erwartete keine Antwort und zum dritten Mal bekam ich keine. Zum Dritten Mal an diesem Tag meine ich, denn seit ich die Box mit Leons Musik vor meiner Wohnungstür gefunden hatte, waren drei Tage vergangen. Am ersten Tag hatte ich geheult wie jetzt, allerdings für mich alleine. Den zweiten Tag hatte ich in stummer Lethargie im Kreise von Leons Familie verbracht, nun, am Ende des dritten Tages, hatte ich einen Überraschungsbesuch von Jana bekommen. Da sie mit Leon befreundet gewesen war, seit er und ich zusammen waren, hatte mich das nicht verwundert und selbst wenn, war ich doch zu nichts anderem in der Lage gewesen als mich auf meinem Bett einzukugeln und zu weinen. Jana schien dafür Verständnis zu haben, jedenfalls sprach sie außergewöhnlich wenig, setzte sich nur zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm. Es fühlte sich einerseits gut an, umarmt zu werden, aber andererseits erinnerte es mich brutal daran, dass Leon mich nie wieder umarmen würde. Dementsprechend weinte ich eine ganze Weile lang ohne Unterbrechung, bis das Schweigen Jana zu viel zu werden schien. Offenbar in dem Versuch, mich ein wenig abzulenken, fragte sie: „Was meinst du, warum hat er dir seine Musik geschickt?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und schniefte: „Keine Ahnung.“ Dann atmete ich durch und ergänzte: „Ich hab ihn mal gefragt, was ihm wichtiger sei… Seine Musik oder ich.“ Für einen Moment überlegte ich, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, aber ihm nachzugeben fühlte sich doch zu gut an: „Er meinte, das sei eine sehr schwere Entscheidung.“ „Na siehst du.“, meinte Jana mit einer geradezu schmerzhaft fröhlichen Erkenntnis in der Stimme: „Er wollte einfach all das, was er am meisten auf dieser Welt liebte, zusammenbringen: Die Musik und dich. Das ist sicher so eine Art Liebeserklärung von ihm.“ Das tat weh: „Aber…“, heulte ich auf, „Aber… warum hat er mich dann allein gelassen!?“ Ein Teil von mir wunderte sich darüber, dass ich noch immer Tränenflüssigkeit verbrauchen konnte, aber es war ein kleiner Teil und der Rest litt einfach nur. Jana schien zu erkennen, dass ich aus allem, was sie sagen könnte, nur das Negative herausfiltern würde und schwieg eine Weile, bis sie ein unverfänglicheres Thema anschnitt: „Wann ist die Beerdigung? Morgen, nicht wahr?“ Ich nickte und schwieg. Überließ ihr das Reden. Ihre Stimme war irgendwie angenehm, wenn sie ruhig sprach: „Das ist schnell. Normalerweise vergeht eine ganze Woche oder so, meine ich. Oder?“ „Sie wollen es hinter sich haben.“, schluchzte ich und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: Eltern sollten nie ihre Kinder zu Grabe tragen müssen. „Wird auch ein Lied gespielt? Ich hab gehört, dass auf Beerdigungen oft ein Lied abgespielt wird, das im Sinne des Verstorbenen…“ Bei dem Wort wimmerte ich leise, „… wäre, und Leon hätte bestimmt eine Menge Lieder gehabt, von denen man eines auswählen könnte.“ Ich nickte und schluckte: „Wir spielen… Country Road. Er hat oft gescherzt, dass das auf seiner Beerdigung gespielt werden sollte. Das, oder Highway to Hell.“ Trotz Allem konnte Jana ein kurzes Lachen darüber nicht unterdrücken. Ich nahm es ihr nicht übel. Sie tat alles in ihrer Macht Stehende, um mich aufzubauen, da wollte ich ihr ein wenig Humor nicht verbieten. Und unter anderen – ganz, ganz anderen – Umständen hätte ich es auch lustig gefunden. So aber fragte ich mich plötzlich nur noch, ob ich sie noch tiefer in meinen Schmerz hineinziehen sollte oder nicht. Ich hatte ihr bisher alles erzählt, so als meiner besten Freundin, und quasi genau so wenig Geheimnisse vor ihr, wie ich sie vor Leon gehabt hatte, nämlich gar keine. Bis auf… „Er wollte mich heiraten.“ Der Satz platzte aus mir heraus wie eine Bombe und hatte auf meine Stimmung eine ähnliche Wirkung. Ohne zu schluchzen begannen meine Tränen einfach zu laufen wie Sturzbäche. Janas Reaktion war ein verwirrtes, leicht ungläubiges „Wie?“ Ich hob meine Hand, ohne aufzublicken. Am Ringfinger saß inzwischen ein dünner Stahlstreifen, verziert mit einer winzigen Blume, aus der ein hellblauer Stein erwuchs. Es war nichts Besonderes, nichts Auffälliges, aber es war das Schönste, was ich besaß. Jana griff nach meiner Hand, drehte sie sanft, um den Ring zu begutachten. Ich sprach derweil weiter: „Er war nicht mehr mein Freund. Er war mein Verlobter. Wir wollten heiraten.“ Ich wiederholte es, als würde es dazu führen, dass alles wieder gut würde. Als würde ich dem Universum sagen: Hör mal zu, du musst da was durcheinandergebracht haben. Wir waren glücklich, haben ein gemeinsames Leben geplant, du kannst da nicht einfach so intervenieren. Und für eine Sekunde, nur einen winzigen Moment, hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass das Universum antworten könnte: Ups, stimmt ja, da ist was falsch gelaufen. Ich bringe das eben in Ordnung, dann kriegst du deinen Leon zurück und alles Gute zur kommenden Hochzeit. Stattdessen holte Jana mich auf den kalten Boden der grausigen Tatsachen zurück, als sie meine Hand losließ und murmelte: „Verdammte Scheiße.“ Ich blinzelte und rieb mir die Augen: „Das war vor knapp zwei Monaten.“, erzählte ich, meine Stimme ging schnell, beinahe hektisch: „Tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht erzählt habe, aber wir wollten es einfach… Na ja, eine Weile für uns haben, verstehst du? Dieses Geheimnis, von dem niemand wusste außer uns beiden, das fühlte sich so… schön an.“ Ich schluckte: „Seine Eltern wissen davon auch noch nichts. Wir wollten es bekannt geben, wenn wir zusammenziehen. Aber das ist jetzt ja auch egal.“ Mit den Worten verließ mich meine Kraft, und ich glaube, ich schlief ein, denn als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, fand ich mich unter meiner Bettdecke und alleine in einem finsteren Schlafzimmer wieder. Das war angenehm, weshalb ich die Augen wieder schloss und weiterschlief. Am nächsten Morgen fand ich einen Zettel in der Küche, auf dem Jana mir mitteilte, dass sie mich hatte schlafen lassen und nach Hause gegangen war, ich sie aber jederzeit anrufen könnte, wenn ich weiterreden wollte. Außerdem fügte sie hinzu, meine letzten Worte so verstanden zu haben, dass sie Leons Eltern nichts von der Verlobung erzählen sollte. Kluges Mädchen. Wenngleich der Schmerz inzwischen nicht mehr so tief sitzt, muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich es nicht schaffe, den Ablauf der Beerdigung wiederzugeben. Es muss daher ausreichen zu erklären, dass sie im Wesentlichen ablief, wie Beerdigungen es zu tun pflegen, was gewiss Leons Unmut auf sich gezogen hätte. Er hatte immer was gegen Beerdigungen, obwohl er da nie spezifisch geworden ist. Ich vermute, es hing damit zusammen, dass auf Beerdigungen ein ganzes Blitzgewitter an Emotionen aufeinander trifft und es nie zu seinen Stärken gehörte, selbst welche zu zeigen. Zumindest erscheint mir das plausibel. Die Trauerfeier war im Grunde genau wie die Beerdigung mit dem Unterschied, dass es etwas zu essen gab. Zwei Stunden im Kreis mit der Familie eines Toten, den man liebt, das ist kein sehr schöner Umstand. Man zerfließt zu schnell in gegenseitigem Mitleid. Es war etwa Siebzehn Uhr, als ich nach Hause kam, und die ersten zwanzig Minuten lag ich nur auf dem Sofa und erholte mich von dem Tag. Jetzt, wo es überstanden war, ging es mir besser. Es tat immer noch weh, natürlich, jeder Gedanke an Leon war ein Stich in meinem Herzen und der Ring an meinem Finger brannte wie Salz in einer Wunde, aber es war auszuhalten. Genug, dass ich mich ein wenig um Leons – Meine – Musik kümmern konnte. Die CDs ließ ich im Karton, denn ich wusste, dass jede davon eine digitale Kopie auf der Festplatte besaß. Auf dieser aber befanden sich nicht nur die Kopien, sondern auch Songs, die er ausschließlich im digitalen Format besaß. Ich wog die Festplatte in der Hand, während ich sie zu meinem Laptop trug. Sie war erstaunlich schwer für so ein kleines Gerät und kurz blitzte in mir der kindische Gedanke auf, dass Hardware schwerer werden würde, wenn mehr Daten drauf waren. Ich seufzte über so viel Blödheit und schloss sie an den Computer an. Da es sich um ein relativ altes Gerät handelte, dauerte es drei Minuten, bis er die Festplatte gescannt hatte und mir den Zugriff darauf gewährte. Als ich sie öffnete, befand sich darin zuerst nur ein Ordner mit dem Titel „Musik“, in dem sich dann wiederum beinahe hundert weitere Ordner befanden, jeder benannt nach einer Band oder einem Solokünstler. Ich scrollte sie durch, wahllos langsamer werdend um mir einige Namen durchzulesen: AC/DC, Shakira, Lorde, Adele, Oonagh, Rammstein, Meat Loaf, Westernhagen, Nancy Sinatra, Tianwa Yang, Lady Gaga, Lindsey Stirling, Pink, Die Fantastischen Vier, Queen, Nena, Kraftwerk… Seine Sammlung war gewaltig, und in jedem Ordner befanden sich alle Alben, die jeweils produziert worden waren. Er hatte alles, von Kuschel- bis Hardrock, von Klassik bis Deathmetal, von Jazz bis Hip Hop. Das Einzige, wovon er nichts besaß, war Schlager, ein Musikgenre, welches er ganz offensiv und allgemein verabscheute. Selbst einige Filmsoundtracks waren dabei, darunter Kick-Ass, Kill Bill, La la Land, Star Wars und Pretty Woman. An einem Ordner blieb ich hängen. Er trug den schlichten Titel „Verschiedenes“ und enthielt meines Wissens eine Sammlung von Leons Lieblingsliedern sowie einer Handvoll Songs, die zu keinem anderen Interpreten gehörten und für die er nicht extra einen neuen Ordner anlegen wollte. Es handelte sich insgesamt um ein wenig über zweihundert Lieder, die ich in ähnlicher Weise überflog. Irgendwas bleibt von Silbermond, Schuberts Fischerweise, Leider Geil von Deichkind, Nur ein Wort von Wir sind Helden, Sweet Dreams (are made of this) sowohl im Original als auch in der Interpretation von Emily Browning… Die Sammlung war so farbenfroh wie die Aneinanderreihung der Musiker im Hauptordner, in den ich mich wieder zurückklickte. Ich scrollte mich der Vollständigkeit halber einmal bis ganz nach unten durch und stockte. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, und es war so offensichtlich, dass ich fast zwanzig Sekunden brauchte, um es zu erkennen: Unter dem letzten Ordner befand sich eine einzelne, lose Musikdatei. Etwas, was Leon nicht zugelassen hätte. Entweder hätte er sie einem der Interpreten zugeordnet oder sie in seinen Ordner für Verschiedenes gepackt. Da war er immer sehr pingelig, es war einfach unlogisch, dass diese Datei lose blieb. Das allein war allerdings nicht das einzig Ungewöhnliche. Die Datei hatte keinen richtigen Namen, sie hieß einfach nur „Ton“, und sie hatte ebenso keine Anzeige zur Laufzeit. Eine Dateigröße wurde angezeigt, mit 47KB war sie angemessen klein für ein einfaches Lied, aber dennoch verwirrte mich dieses Ding. Ich klickte sie an, um sie abzuspielen, überlegte es mir dann aber anders, als ich lieber mein Virenprogramm seine Arbeit tun ließ. Einmal die Kontrolle der Datei, einmal die Kontrolle der gesamten Festplatte. Letzteres dauerte fast eine Viertelstunde, während der ich mich mehr als einmal eine paranoide Närrin schimpfte. Es gab keinen Virus. Ich nutzte den Windows Media Player meines PCs, der immer eine Weile braucht, um eine Datei zu öffnen, und lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, um tief durchzuatmen. In meiner Brust spürte ich ein Drücken. Wahrscheinlich würde ich gleich wieder anfangen zu weinen. Die Datei öffnete sich und begann zu spielen. Refrain: Zweisamkeit „Ich hab heute nichts versäumt / denn ich hab nur von dir geträumt. / Wir ha’m uns lang nicht mehr geseh’n, / ich wird‘ mal zu dir rüber geh’n.“ – Nena, Nur geträumt Die Klassenfahrt nach Prag stand etwa drei Monate nach meinem ersten Gespräch mit Leon an und bis dahin hatte ich es durch rhetorisches Feingefühl und penetrantes Immer-wieder-Versuchen geschafft, mich irgendwie mit Leon anzufreunden. Oder zumindest etwas in der Art. Ich konnte ungezwungen mit ihm reden, wenn es notwendig war, oder einfach mal so ein wenig quatschen, wenngleich nicht über besonders persönliche Themen. Mit Leon zu reden war zuweilen etwas kompliziert. Er gab sich anfänglich abweisend, später nur noch ernst und sein Humor war so trocken, dass ich oft nicht einmal merkte, wenn er einen Witz machte. Wenigstens fühlte ich mich nicht komisch deswegen, weil er sich jedem seiner Freunde gegenüber ähnlich gab. Darüber hinaus hatte Jana aber insofern Recht gehabt, dass er ein ziemlich höflicher Mensch war. Wenn man Hilfe brauchte, konnte man zu ihm kommen, er war verlässlich und strukturiert, der Traum in jeder Gruppenarbeit. Und irgendwann hatte ich tatsächlich das Gefühl, mich in ihn zu verlieben. Dann kam die Klassenfahrt, während der mir das Schicksal in die Hände spielte. Sie begann an einem kühlen, diesigen Montagmorgen, an dem wir uns um sieben Uhr an der Schule aufstellen sollten, da der Reisebus, der uns nach Prag bringen sollte, um halb acht Uhr abfahren würde. Es würde eine Fahrt werden, die den ganzen Tag dauern müsste, dementsprechend war die Sorge um den perfekten Sitzplatz groß. Jeder würde neben seinen besten Freunden sitzen wollen, niemand würde neben Roland sitzen wollen. Ich selbst hatte mich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, den Zufall entscheiden zu lassen, wofür ich am Ende belohnt wurde. Ich saß auf dem inneren Platz der rechten Seite, relativ weit vorne im Bus. Auf dem Doppelplatz der linken Seite, direkt neben mir, saßen Luise am Fenster und Jana auf der Innenseite. Auf dem Fensterplatz meiner Seite saß Leon. Dass er sich einen schlichten Platz für sich genommen hatte, anstatt sich zu seinen Freunden zu setzen, war wenig verwunderlich. Es war längst bekannt, dass er pragmatisch dachte: Wenn ein Platz frei war, schnappte er ihn sich und hatte danach keine Sorgen mehr. Und ich vermutete, dass er selbst nicht unzufrieden damit war, dass ich neben ihm saß. Besser als Roland. Dummerweise kam es vorerst nicht zu einer Unterhaltung zwischen uns, da er sich bereits vor Beginn der Fahrt Kopfhörer in die Ohren gesteckt und seinen MP3-Player eingeschaltet hatte. Ich beobachtete verstohlen, wie er den Takt verschiedener Lieder mit den Fingern mittippte und versuchte zwischen meinen Unterhaltungen mit Jana und Luise zu erraten, welches Lied er gerade hörte. Dummerweise kannte ich mich mit Musik nicht allzu gut aus und war demnach meistens ahnungslos. Wir fuhren seit knapp zwei Stunden und ich bekam Hunger. Anstatt aber schon an meine selbstgemachten Käse-Thunfisch-Brote zu gehen, kramte ich in dem Rucksack zu meinen Füßen nach einer Tüte Gummibärchen. Ich hatte mir extra eine dieser unrealistisch proportionierten XXL-Tüten besorgt, um sie mit meinen Freundinnen – oder neben wem ich auch immer hätte sitzen müssen – teilen konnte und innerhalb einer halben Stunde war die Tüte zur Hälfte geleert. Das war der Moment, in dem zu meiner Rechten ein leises „Kacke“ ertönte. Ich drehte mich herum und sah Leon, der mit grimmiger Miene seinen MP3-Player in seinem Rucksack verstauen wollte. „Ist der Akku leer?“ Meine Frage war mehr eine Vermutung, warum sonst hätte er so fluchen sollen? Er nickte zur Bestätigung: „Hab gestern vergessen, ihn ans Ladegerät zu hängen. Das bedeutet jetzt also noch vierzehn Stunden Busfahrt ohne Musik. Da kommt Freude auf.“ Der Zynismus in seiner Stimme hätte schon Verbitterung sein können und ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen als ihm sie Tüte unter die Nase zu halten: „Gummibärchen? Das Zeug hebt die Laune.“ Er nickte: „Wegen dem ganzen Zucker, schätze ich. Danke.“ Er griff in die Tüte und nahm mit spitzen Fingern genau zwei Gummibärchen heraus und das auch nur, weil die beiden aneinander klebten. Ich hob eine Augenbraue: „Du musst die nicht essen, nur weil ich sie dir anbiete, weißt du?“ Er nickte wieder. Auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich ein schiefes Lächeln, das ich bereits zuzuordnen wusste, da er im Grunde drei Arten hatte, auf die er lächelte: Normales Lächeln bedeutete, dass er sich schlichtweg freute. Diese Variante kam selten vor. Dann ein Lächeln, bei dem er nur den rechten Mundwinkel nach oben zog. Das tat er, wenn ihn eine Situation nervte, anekelte oder er nicht sicher war, was er davon halten sollte. So wie jetzt grinste er am häufigsten, lediglich mit dem linken Mundwinkel: Dadurch drückte er aus, dass er leicht belustigt war. „Keine Sorge.“, murmelte er: „Wenn ich nichts gewollt hätte, hätte ich nicht zugegriffen. Ich mag nur nicht so viel auf einmal.“ Was ich nachvollziehen konnte. Mein Magen fühlte sich bereits leicht verklebt an. Dann wanderte mein Blick zu der Tasche, in der nun sein MP3-Player steckte: „Du hörst gerne Musik, oder?“ „Lieber als alles andere.“ Die Worte kamen schnell, begleitet von einem Kopfnicken: „Das Tolle daran ist ja, dass man es überall tun kann. Ich meine… stell dir mal vor, ich würde lieber Filme gucken. Dann wäre ich in diesem Bus einer ganztägigen Langeweile ausgesetzt. Zumal ein Film deutlich schwerer einzuteilen ist als ein paar Lieder, die ja nur wenige Minuten dauern. Musik im Bus, das ist nahe dran am perfekten Zeitvertreib.“ „Wenn denn der Akku voll ist.“, erwiderte ich und biss mir sogleich auf die Zunge. War vielleicht nicht die beste Antwort gewesen. Zu meinem Glück nahm er es mit Humor. Na ja… mit seiner Art von Humor: „Gibt gewiss Schlimmeres. Wenn wir hier raus sind, kann ich ihn ja für die Rückfahrt aufladen. Ich könnte das Ladekabel sogar in einem Auto anschließen, aber hier gibt’s dummerweise keine Steckdosen.“ Ich deutete scherzhaft nach vorne: „Vorne beim Fahrer müssten doch welche sein. Ich kann dich rauslassen, damit du nachfragen kannst.“ Ich spürte ein schelmisches Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, bis er den Kopf schüttelte: „Lieber nicht, das wäre zu schräg. Außerdem muss er sicher sein Diensthandy selbst dauernd geladen halten, ihn zu fragen macht also keinen Sinn.“ „Ergibt.“, murmelte ich und er blickte mich fragend an: „Hm?“ Ich senkte den Kopf, um mich zu sammeln und sah ihn dann wieder an. Verdammt, die Brille ließ seine Augen irritierend klar wirken: „Ergibt Sinn, nicht macht Sinn. Macht Sinn ist einfach nur die wörtliche Übersetzung des englischen Makes Sense, aber der Duden schreibt Ergibt Sinn vor.“ Sein Blick würde nachdenklich: „Ist dem so?“ Er schloss die Augen, dachte darüber nach und lächelte dann mit dem linken Mundwinkel: „Also könnte man sagen, macht Sinn ergibt keinen Sinn?“ Ich brauchte einige Sekunden bis mir klar wurde, dass er einen Witz gerissen hatte, dann lachte ich verhalten: „Dein Humor ist grauenvoll, weißt du das?“ Er nickte: „Der drittschlimmste Humor den ich kenne, gleich nach Mario Barth und, Gott sei Dank mit viel Abstand, Oliver Pocher. Selten so schlechte Witze gehört.“ Er seufzte leise und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster, woraus ich entnahm, dass er die Unterhaltung für beendet erachtete. Das stand natürlich im Konflikt mit meinen eigenen Ambitionen, weshalb ich fieberhaft nach einem Weg suchte, weiterzureden: „Also, ähm… na ja, ich hab eine Powerbank dabei.“, murmelte ich und verwies damit auf mein mobiles Ladegerät: „Damit könnte ich deinen MP3-Player wieder aufladen, denke ich. Würde nur eine Weile dauern, die lädt sehr langsam. Zwei Stunden, vielleicht auch drei.“ Er blickte mich an und ich zuckte die Schultern: „Besser als vierzehn Stunden, oder?“ Er nickte: „Das ist wahr. Danke sehr.“ Ich tat es mit einer Handbewegung als eine Selbstverständlichkeit unter Freunden ab, griff in meinen Rucksack und zog nach einigen Wirren die handtellergroße Powerbank heraus, während er seinen MP3-Player hervorkramte. Zehn Sekunden später blinkte das grüne Lämpchen an der Apparatur, welches symbolisierte, dass sie lud. Blieben mir noch maximal drei Stunden, um mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. „Sag mal…“, begann ich unsicher: „Wieso hörst du eigentlich so gerne Musik? Ich meine, was gefällt dir daran besonders?“ Er schwieg, lehnte sich zurück. Nur an seinen zusammengepressten Lippen konnte ich erkennen, dass er nach einer Antwort suchte, bevor er sich wieder zu mir drehte und sagte: „Eigentlich alles. Die Musik, die in so vielen verschiedenen Varianten vorhanden ist, die Art, wie sie klingt… Viele Texte regen zum Nachdenken an, zum Beispiel Nenas 99 Luftballons.“ Ich nickte. Wer kannte den Song nicht? „Außerdem macht es jede Menge Spaß, die Texte zu analysieren. Besonders, wenn man sie aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachtet. Es gibt zum Beispiel ein Lied, dessen Titel mir leider entfallen ist, in dem das lyrische Ich in Form eines Mannes zu einer Frau singt, dabei darüber herzieht, dass sie mal eine Beziehung hatten, die aufgrund von vermehrtem Fehlverhalten ihrerseits in die Brüche gegangen ist. Wenn man dann aber genau hinhört, nennt er keinen einzigen Grund. Er gibt nicht ein einziges Beispiel für ihre Fehler und wenn man das einmal erkannt hat, ist es einfach nur ein Lied von jemandem, der ohne Grund eine Frau beleidigt und fertigmacht. Oder der Song Jolene von The Bosshoss, der aktuell im Radio rauf und runter gespielt wird…“ Ich nickte: „Kenne ich. Nettes Lied, finde ich, nur ein bisschen traurig.“ „Weil du dem Text lauscht, nicht wahr? Ein Lied von einer Frau, die fürchtet, dass die örtliche Femme Fatale ihr den Mann wegnimmt, einfach weil sie es kann.“ Wieder nickte ich, stumm diesmal. „Tja, wenn man es nur ein kleines bisschen dreht, kann man mit der beschriebenen Femme Fatale, Jolene, Mitleid haben. Ich betrachte das Lied dann nämlich so, dass sie einfach mit dem Fluch der Schönheit geschlagen ist und die Männer der anderen Frauen ihr hinterherrennen, ohne dass sie es will. Und die Frau, die das Lied singt…“ „… Stürzt sie in eine Art existenzielle Krise.“, führte ich fort: „Weil sie damit konfrontiert wird, welche Folgen ihr schlichtes Dasein für andere hat, auch wenn sie keine Schuld trifft. Ein nettes Mädchen, nur verflucht.“ Er zögerte, nickte: „Zumindest so in etwa. Du hast Talent dafür.“ Das ließ mich, glaube ich, ein wenig erröten. Ich versuchte es zu überspielen, indem ich weiterfragte: „Was für Musik hörst du eigentlich am liebsten? Also welches… ah, wie hieß das Wort… Welches Genre?“ „So ziemlich alles.“, murmelte er nachdenklich: „Ich unterteile nicht so sehr in Genres, mehr einfach in das, was ich gern höre und das, was ich nicht gern höre. Ich kann zum Beispiel ein Lied von… Sagen wir ein Lied von Cher mögen. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich andere Lieder von ihr hören möchte oder gar ein Fan bin. Verstehst du?“ Ich nickte zaghaft: „Nur weil man gerne Käse und Ananas isst, muss einem eine Pizza Hawaii nicht schmecken.“ Er blickte mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren, dann zog er den rechten Mundwinkel hoch. Ließ ihn sinken und zog den Linken hoch: „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass die Analogie so ganz stimmig ist, vermute aber, dass du verstanden hast, worauf ich hinaus will.“ Ich nickte: „Das passt schon. Ich hab vielleicht nicht so viel Ahnung von Musik, aber mit Pizza kenne ich mich aus. Ich esse sie viel zu gerne, um es nicht zu tun.“ Ich leckte mir über die Lippen, als wäre ich bereits kurz davor, wieder eine zu verspeisen, als ich merkte, dass Leon mich unauffällig zu mustern versuchte. Ich überging es geflissentlich und hoffte einerseits, dass er nur gucken wollte, ob man mir meine Liebe zum Fast Food ansah und zweitens, dass er mit dem, was er sah, zufrieden war. „Wo ihr gerade vom Essen sprecht.“, hörte ich plötzlich Jana von meiner linken Seite: „Ist dir auch so schlecht von den Gummibärchen?“ Ich drehte mich zu ihr herum staunte: Das letzte Mal, als ich ein derart bleiches Gesicht gesehen hatte, war das in einem Film. Keanu Reeves als Jonathan Harker in Dracula, um genau zu sein. Ich machte mir schon Sorgen, dass sie zeitnah ein halb verdautes Massaker über den Boden verteilen würde, als sich eine Hand an mir vorbeischlängelte. Es war Leons Hand – logischerweise – und sie hielt eine Butterwaffel in Janas Richtung. Auf ihren leicht verwunderten, leicht gequälten Blick sagte er: „Iss die ruhig. Ich hab selbst Probleme mit Reisekrankheit und so, und Waffeln zu essen ist unglaublich hilfreich, warum auch immer. Außerdem riechen die gut, was man vom Inneren eines Fahrzeugs selten behaupten kann.“ Jana ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen und nahm die Waffel, zögerte aber damit, hineinzubeißen. Leon zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich hab zur Sicherheit auch noch Reisetabletten eingepackt, wenn du eine möchtest… allerdings waren mir klassische Hausmittel immer lieber als Drogen.“ Jana winkte unkonzentriert ab und aß ein paar Bissen, hielt sich den Rest wie Riechsalz unter die Nase und entspannte sich ein wenig. Offenbar war Leons Hausmittel erfolgreich. Nach einer Minute grinste Jana schon wieder in meine Richtung und meinte – laut genug, dass Leon sie verstehen konnte – belustigt: „Den solltest du dir warmhalten. Cleverer Bursche.“ Ich zuckte zusammen. Tickte sie noch ganz richtig!? Das einfach so rauszuhauen war vermutlich das Peinlichste, was mir in dem Moment hätte passieren können. Leon schien etwas in dieser Richtung mitbekommen zu haben, denn er sagte irgendwas von wegen „Guter Scherz“ oder so, und die restliche Fahrt verbrachten wir eher schweigend. Nach einiger Zeit piepte meine Powerbank als Zeichen dafür, dass der MP3-Player geladen war und damit waren wir sowieso wieder in verschiedenen Welten. Dabei blieb es die folgende Woche über auch. Während der Stadtbesichtigungen hielt sich Leon an seine Clique, ich mich an Jana und Luise, ebenso während der freizeitgefüllten Abende. Zumindest ging das so bis zum Abend vor unserer Rückreise, der von den Lehrern, die als Begleitpersonen dabei waren, als auswärtige Party geplant war. Nur wenige blieben im Hotel zurück, darunter ich, weil ich ein wenig müde war und sowieso nicht viel für Partys übrig hatte. Ich lag auf meinem Bett in dem Zimmer, das ich mir mit Luise teilte, las John Greens Roman Eine wie Alaska und langweilte mich, als es an der Tür klopfte. Das war natürlich obligatorisch, die Türen waren nicht abschließbar, darum rief ich tonlos: „Herein.“ Und fand mich überraschenderweise Leon gegenüber. Er selbst schien ein wenig unsicher zu sein, trotz seiner dauerhaft offen zur Schau getragenen Fassade der Gleichgültigkeit. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Art graue Kiste aus Plastik, kaum doppelt so groß wie ein Mobiltelefon. Er hob die freie Hand zum Gruß: „Nabnd.“, grinste er: „Du hat nicht zufällig gerade nichts Spannendes zu tun und siehst in einer Runde Schach deine Rettung?“ Verwundert richtete ich mich auf und wollte antworten, als er errötete, die Augen niederschlug und sich zur Seite drehte: „Soll ich später wiederkommen? Wenn überhaupt…“ Jetzt war ich vollends verwirrt, bis ich an mir herunterblickte. Offenbar hatte ich in dem Glauben, den Abend über für mich zu sein, zwar ein T-Shirt, jedoch keine Hose angezogen und präsentierte Leon gerade meine Unterwäsche. Mit einem gezischten „Oh, Scheiße.“ Wühlte ich in meinem Bett herum in der Hoffnung, dort eine Hose, notfalls eine verdammte Leggins zu finden, wurde jedoch enttäuscht. Gemäß meiner Natur befand sich alles fein säuberlich im Schrank neben der Eingangstür, ergo neben Leon. Schließlich begnügte ich mich damit, mir die Decke über die Beine zu schlagen. Mein Gesicht brannte wie Feuer: „Äh… wes… weswegen warst du noch gleich hier?“ Er hob den Blick und lächelte ein wenig verlegen, wobei er die Schachtel hochhielt: „Mir war langweilig und alleine macht eine Partie Schach nicht so viel Spaß. Und ich dachte, ich versuch mal, dich zu motivieren.“ Eine Runde Schach mit Leon? Klang verlockend. In meiner Familie spielten wir dieses Spiel nicht oft aber wenn, dann gewann ich meistens… was vermutlich der Grund dafür war, dass wir es so selten spielten. Demonstrativ zog ich den kleinen Nachttisch zwischen Luises und meinem Bett vom Kopfende in die Mitte – sorgfältig darauf bedacht, dass meine Decke nicht verrutschte – und nickte. Während er sich hinsetzte, die Box auseinanderklappte und ein für Reisen geeignetes Magnetschachbrett enthüllte, sagte ich: „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung.“ Er sah auf: „Lass mich raten: Der Sieger darf irgendwie irgendwas vom Verlierer verlangen? So eine Art Wetteinsatz?“ Sein Ton klang, als sei er dem abgeneigt, aber es war sein linker Mundwinkel, der lächelte. Ich nickte erneut: „Exakt. Der Gewinner darf dem Verlierer eine Frage stellen. Eine einzige Frage, die der Verlierer wahrheitsgemäß beantworten muss.“ Als ich es aussprach, kam es mir kindisch vor. Wie Flaschendrehen, das ich seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr gespielt hatte, aber Leon ließ sich darauf ein, natürlich nicht, ohne vorher ein wenig zu sticheln: „Angenommen, du gewinnst: Woher willst du wissen, ob meine Antwort auch der Wahrheit entspricht? Ich meine, mehr als mein Wort wirst du nicht haben.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal machte der Kerl die Dinge unnötig kompliziert: „Ich werde dir wohl einfach vertrauen müssen. Also: Einverstanden?“ Er nickte: „Einverstanden.“ Sieben Minuten später grinste er mich schelmisch an, als er meinen König matt setzte: „Du hast dich gut gehalten. Besser als ich dachte jedenfalls. Ich hatte zwischendrin echt Sorge, dass ich verlieren könnte.“ Ah, hatte er? Ich war die ganze Zeit über in der Defensive gewesen, wie konnte jemand denn bitteschön so verdammt effektiv sein? Ich seufzte und verkrampfte meine Beine unter der Decke: „Wie nett. Also, was…“ Ich räusperte mich: „Wie lautet deine Frage?“ Er zögerte ein wenig und wurde rot. So wie ich ihn kannte überlegte er vermutlich, ob er einen solchen Preis überhaupt in Anspruch nehmen sollte. Er hatte schon etwas von einem Gentleman, auch wenn er sich letztlich dafür entschied: „Nun, ich bin in vielerlei Hinsicht wohl ein wenig altmodisch, deshalb entschuldige bitte, wenn das ein wenig gestelzt klingt, aber…“ Er holte tief Luft und fixierte meine Augen: „Willst du mit mir gehen?“ Ich erinnerte mich an den Augenblick, als wir ziemlich genau sechs Jahre später gemeinsam an der Coté D’Argent waren – Campingurlaub. Meine Stärke, nicht seine, aber abgeneigt war er auch nicht – und uns gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang am Strand anguckten. Der war dazu perfekt geeignet, die Sicht war so frontal wie im Kino. Gerade als die Sonne das Wasser zu berühren schien, bat er mich, aufzustehen. Ich fragte warum, er sagte, weil das zu seinem Plan gehörte. Das wunderte mich wenig, er war nun mal etwas exzentrisch. Ich stand also auf, das Gesicht zu ihm, und er griff in seine Tasche, kniete sich vor mir in den Sand, fixierte meine Augen wie damals und fragte, während er mir den Ring entgegenstreckte: „Katrin Lengen: Willst du mich heiraten?“ Strophe Drei: Schall und Rauch „''Donauquell, dein Aderlass / wo Trost und Leid zerfließen. / Nichts Gutes liegt / verborgen, nass, / in deinen feuchten Wiesen.“'' – Rammstein, Donaukinder „Ja, ich will.“, murmelte ich wie im Halbschlaf, als ich die Augen öffnete. Das Lied spielte noch immer, aber noch bevor ich wieder richtig sehen konnte, wurde mir klar, dass es nicht aus meinem Computer kam. Mit jeder Nanosekunde, in der meine Sicht schärfer wurde, erkannte ich auch deutlicher, warum das nicht sein konnte: Mein Computer war weg. Ebenso mein Stuhl, ich saß auf dem Boden, der auch nicht der Boden war, es gab keinen Tisch, keine Wände, keine Lampe an einer nicht vorhandenen Decke. Offenbar war alles um mich herum verschwunden. Der Gedanke, dass – rein mathematisch zumindest – eher ich verschwunden war als die ganze Welt um mich herum kam mir nicht und selbst wenn, hätte es mich nicht gekümmert, da es keinen Unterschied machte. Ich war irgendwo, wo ich nicht sein sollte. Als ich mich verwirrt umblickte schien es sogar so zu sein, dass ich irgendwo war, wo ich nicht sein konnte. Alles, was ich sah – aufgrund der allgemeinen Düsternis war das nicht sehr viel – wirkte surreal, wie ein Fiebertraum, aber das konnte schon darum nicht sein, weil ich diesen Gedanken hatte und noch hier war. Wann immer ich in einem Traum war und daran dachte, dass ich träumen könnte, wachte ich auf. Seit dreiundzwanzig Jahren, immer. Dieses Mal nicht, weshalb ich mich nicht in einem Traum befinden konnte. Nicht, dass mich diese Gewissheit beruhigt hätte. Meine Umgebung könnte man möglicherweise als eine Art Höhle beschreiben, allerdings eine wirklich große Höhle, denn so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, sah ich doch weder Decke noch Wände und der Boden zu meinen Füßen fühlte sich eher an wie die Erde auf einem Feld. Und sie schien zu vibrieren. Nur langsam wurde mir klar, dass sie in dem Takt vibrierte, den das Lied vorgab. Dieses verdammte Lied. Es spielte noch immer, aber es schien von überall gleichzeitig zu kommen, als würde der Boden, die Luft, ja sogar mein eigener Körper die Töne absondern wie Schweiß im Sommer. Mir lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter, was nicht angenehm war, da sich das gegen den Takt des Liedes sträubte. In meinen Ohren erklang ein dumpfes Rauschen, das mich an Störgeräusche im Radio erinnerte und meine Synapsen schlossen sich zu der Konklusion zusammen, dass mein unbewusstes Handeln gegen die Musik deren Übertragung gestört haben musste. Danach kamen meine Synapsen zu dem Schluss, dass das alles vollkommen absurder Schwachsinn sein musste, eine Erkenntnis, die mich keineswegs weiterbrachte, da ich immer noch in dieser dunklen Höhle mit der Musik eingesperrt war. Sofern ich denn tatsächlich eingesperrt war. Mit einiger Mühe, aber erfolgreich, drängte ich alle Gedanken an die Realitätsferne meiner Situation beiseite – Das war nur logisch. Ich war hier, das war Fakt, also ergab es keinen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken, was zum Teufel dieses Hier überhaupt sein sollte! – und lief ein paar Schritte umher. Eigentlich wollte ich nach einer Wand suchen, an der ich mich entlangtasten könnte, aber schon nach drei Schritten hatte ich die Orientierung verloren. Dieses Lied, diese Vibrationen im Boden und in der Luft machten mich vollkommen verrückt, ich wusste nicht mal mit Gewissheit, ob ich nicht im Kreis lief oder einfach auf der Stelle trat. Meines Wissens basiert unsere Realität auf der Wahrnehmung, die wir davon haben. Diese wiederum basiert auf Raum und Zeit, was die Frage aufwirft: Wenn wir Raum und Zeit nicht wahrnehmen, sind wir dann außerhalb der Realität? Oder in einer anderen, parallelen Realität? Oder habe ich einfach nur den Verstand verloren? Gedanken wie diese schossen mir Zuhauf durch den Kopf, während ich weiter und weiter durch die Finsternis torkelte, mich beschallen ließ von Klängen, die allzu bald zur reinen Folter wurden. Meine ursprüngliche Intention – Flucht – fand sich nur noch in vereinzelten Gedankenbrocken wieder. Ich kam mir hilflos vor. Schlimmer noch, ich hatte das Gefühl, mich rein körperlich zu verlieren. Wie ein Schatten in der Nacht, der mit der Dunkelheit verschmilzt und schließlich verschwindet. Ich musste hingefallen sein, denn plötzlich spürte ich vibrierende Erde auf meinem Gesicht. Ich hustete und richtete mich auf, meine Muskeln fühlten sich taub an. Richtete den Blick geradeaus und erstarrte. Vielleicht war das kein Ausgang, aber offenbar war ich nicht mehr allein. Ungefähr zwei, vielleicht auch siebzig Meter von mir entfernt stand ein Sessel, ein altes, zerfleddertes Ding aus grauem Leder, die Rückenlehne in meine Richtung gekehrt. Darin schien jemand zu sitzen, denn über die Lehne hinweg sah ich einen dunklen Haaransatz. Ich wollte rufen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus – vielleicht hätte sich das Lied wieder angegriffen gefühlt und dementsprechend vorgesorgt – darum lief ich mit etwas Abstand um den Sessel herum. Die Gestalt darin hatte den Kopf gesenkt, wog sich im Takt des Liedes hin und her und tippte mit den Fingern der rechten Hand auf der Armlehne dazu. Es war diese Bewegung, an der ich die Person erkannte, auch wenn es absolut nicht möglich war. Es konnte einfach nicht sein! „Leon?“ Er hob den Kopf und blickte mich an. Grinste so breit wie selten, als er mich erkannte: „Hi, Kati.“ Seine Stimme harmonierte mit der Musik, was mindestens ebenso unheimlich war wie der Umstand, dass er hier vor mir saß. Konnte das hier vielleicht doch ein Traum sein? Der erste Traum meines Lebens, der nicht endete, nur weil ich mir dessen bewusst wurde? Oder konnte es sein, dass… „Du bist nicht tot.“, sagte er lächelnd, „falls es das ist, was dich verwundert. Das hier ist auch kein Traum. Das ist sehr real. Sieh her.“ Er hob seine Hand – die Rechte – und hielt sie mir entgegen. Meine Beine fühlten sich an wie aus warmer Butter, als ich danach griff, seine Finger umschloss und meinen Daumen in seiner Handfläche platzierte. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ich hielt mir die freie Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu schluchzen. Leon richtete sich auf und strich mit unseren verschränkten Händen über meine Wange, liebevoll wie eh und je: „Bitte, keine Tränen. Du hast bereits zu viele davon vergossen. Es schmerzt mich, dich leiden sehen zu müssen.“ Ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen und nuschelte dann: „Warum bist du dann gegangen?“ Ich glaube, aus meiner Stimme sprach ein gewisser Vorwurf, was man mir gewiss nicht verübeln kann, aber in erster Linie war ich neugierig. Er hatte etwas getan, von dem er sagte, dass er dazu gar nicht in der Lage sei, ohne mir irgendeine Nachricht zu hinterlassen außer seiner Musik. Wieso? „Es tut mir leid.“ Seine Stimme war weiterhin in perfekter Harmonie mit der Musik, aber was mich deutlich mehr irritierte war sein Lächeln. Er lächelte auf eine mir vollkommen fremde Art. „Ich hatte keine Zeit, musst du wissen, und wenngleich ich deine Vergebung nicht verdiene, bitte ich doch darum. Und ich glaube…“ Er setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel, wie automatisch sank ich zu ihm auf die Lehne, immer noch Hand in Hand: „Ja, ich glaube, du wirst es verstehen. Vielleicht nicht heute, oder Morgen, aber du wirst es verstehen. Und ich werde für dich da sein.“ Mir schauderte. Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht, von den offensichtlichen Dingen mal abgesehen. Leon sprach so… anders. Er hatte schon immer eine leicht gestelzte Art, sich auszudrücken, das war ihm selbst bewusster als allen anderen, aber das hier war anders. Seine Wortwahl, seine Betonung, das passte nicht zu ihm. Und dann dieses Grinsen. Ich kannte Leons Arten zu lächeln oder zu grinsen, ich beschrieb sie ja schon, und dazu kommt, dass er niemals lächeln würde wenn er versuchte, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen oder mich von einer ernsten Sache zu überzeugen. Und die ganze Situation kam mir äußerst ernst vor. Ich wollte gerade danach fragen, in unterschwelliger Panik, damit dieses ganze Gebilde, in dem mir Leon leibhaftig erhalten zu sein schien, platzen zu lassen, als er mich sanft zu sich herunter zog, seine Lippen an mein Ohr legte und mir einflüsterte, was ich wissen musste. Alles, was ich wissen musste. Abgesang: Das Lied „If I could turn back time / if I could find a way / I’d take back those words that have hurt you / and you’d stay!“ – Cher, If I could turn back Time Ich erwachte in meinem Zimmer auf dem Boden, der Song hatte aufgehört zu spielen und mein Kopf dröhnte wie eine Kirchenglocke am Sonntagmorgen. Mein Gesicht fühlte sich klebrig und rau an und als ich mit der Hand – mit der ich Leon gehalten hatte – darüber strich, waren die Finger salzverkrustet. Ich musste im Schlaf geweint hab… Schlaf? Hatte ich denn geschlafen? Oder war ich ohnmächtig geworden? Ich meine… ich erinnerte mich an alles, was passiert war, seit ich die Audiodatei geöffnet hatte. Das Lied, dann den dunklen, unendlich großen Raum… Leon… Konnte ich das alles nur geträumt haben? Dann erinnerte ich mich an das, was Leon mir zugeflüstert hatte. Seine Anleitung, seinen Wunsch und sein Ziel. Seine Motivation und zugleich seine Entschuldigung für die vergangene Woche der Qual. Er hatte Details erwähnt, die ich nicht kennen konnte, die nicht einmal meiner Fantasie hätten entspringen können, weshalb es kein Traum sein konnte. Aber die Alternative war… „Realität.“ Ich hatte es geflüstert und wusste, dass es stimmte. Weshalb alles, was Leon mir gesagt hatte, stimmen musste. Seit diesem Tag sind fast zwei Jahre vergangen. Tatsächlich ist heute der zweite Jahrestag einer Verlobung, aus der keine Ehe werden konnte, das erscheint mir passend. Bitte entschuldigt, wenn ich mich jetzt doch etwas kürzer fasse, aber ich habe fast zwei Jahre auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet und werde jetzt ein wenig ungeduldig. Am Anfang war ich noch nicht soweit. Ich habe es ernsthaft versucht, aber ich habe es nie bis zum Ende durchziehen können, ich habe Leon warten lassen über all diese Zeit hinweg, aber jetzt… Ich habe dieses Manuskript ohnehin nur geschrieben, weil es mir immer noch wurmt, dass Leon mir keinen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen hat. Obwohl er mir stattdessen etwas Besseres gegeben hat. Man könnte sagen, es handelt sich um eine Art Nachreiseticket. Wie dem auch sei, dieser Text ist für alle, die sich wundern. Meine Antwort auf eure Fragen. Ich werde mich gleich in meine Badewanne legen und mir die Pulsadern aufschneiden, wie Leon es getan hat. Dazu werde ich meinen Laptop neben die Wanne stellen und das Lied spielen lassen. Ich habe mir ein wenig technisches Know-How zugelegt und es so eingerichtet, dass das Lied einmal spielt und sich dann selbst von der Festplatte löscht. Ich will sichergehen, dass mir niemand folgt. In unserer Welt ist nur Platz für Leon und mich. Das Einzige, das ich bereue ist, nicht schon viel früher gegangen zu sein. Epilog: Nachbeben „Dort angelt auf der Brücke / Die Hirtin. Schlauer Wicht. / Gib auf nur deine Tücke. / Den Fisch erwischt du nicht.“ – Schubert, Fischerweise Es war Jana, die aufgrund einer tagelangen Funkstille zu ihrer Freundin Katrin die Polizei informierte. Es waren zwei Polizeibeamte, die sich gegenseitig heimlich mit der Frau des jeweils anderen betrogen, die die Leiche fanden, aufgequollen und stinkend in einer schlichten Mietwohnung. Es waren diese Beiden, die sich wunderten, warum in dem großen Umschlag mit der zittrigen Aufschrift „Abschiedsbrief“ nur sechzehn Seiten Papier lagen, bis auf die Letzte beidseitig beschrieben, ohne ein einziges Wort darauf. Alles, was zu sehen war, waren Noten, Noten und wieder Noten. Es war der Ältere von Beiden, der einen musikbegabten Freund hatte, dem er die Notenblätter zeigte. Es war dieser Freund, der daraus ein Lied produzierte, kurz bevor er sich in seiner heruntergekommenen Wohnung erhängte, laut Polizei unter Drogeneinfluss. Es war dieses Lied, das in den Radiocharts auf Platz Eins landete, wochenlang, obwohl dort nichts anderes zu hören war als Rauschen. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Romantischer Horror Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror Kategorie:Pasta des Monats